


See, Hear, Speak No Evil

by FightTheThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Lance is captured and put in a solitary confinement. Can the Voltron gang save him before something worse happens?Warnings for sensory deprivation, bondage, and some non-con implications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested this story.

“Here’s the plan.” Allura stalked into the room, looking around at everyone as she did. “We need to stock up on food and equipment for our journey through the universe. We’ve really dug into our reserves since Voltron’s awakening, so now is the perfect time to restock.” She put her hands on her hips and raised her head slightly. “Shiro, Keith, Lance. I need you to go pick up an order of food I made.”

Shiro nodded curtly, “Yes, Princess.”  

Allura smiled a little before turning to Hunk. “Pidge, Hunk, and I will go into town and get the proper gear to fix and replace certain aspects of the Palace. Coran will be working in the castle to do what he can to prep the repairs.” She faced everyone openly. “Any questions?”

\---

Lance frowned slightly, watching Shiro and Keith speak with the alien blob man behind the counter about their order. He stood just outside, standing guard by the hovercart. He started to look around, taking in the wonders of yet another planet. And by wonders, Lance focused on a frail-looking, thin woman minding a stand. His mouth pulled into a bright smile as he walked over, leaning on the counter between the two of them. “Hellloooo, gorgeous. How’re you doing today?” 

She giggled, putting her hand up to cover her mouth. 

\---

“I think this is the last of it.” Shiro grunted, lifting a large box onto the hover cart. The cart fell a few feet then stabilized back up to regular height, readjusting to the weight. “Let’s get going.”

Keith paused and looked around, eyes scanning the crowd. “Wait… Lance isn’t here.”

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed as he followed suit. His dark eyes flashed around the crowds quickly, his concerned scowl continued to deepen. “I actually don’t remember him grabbing any of the boxes either.”

“Probably saw a pretty girl or something.” Keith shrugged, reaching out to grab the handle of the hover cart.

Although the explanation was plausible, Shiro bit his lip and continued to look around him a second time. “I don’t have a good feeling about this… but let’s get this back to the castle, and, if he didn’t make his way back, we can go out to look for him.”

Keith nodded, pushing the cart toward the castle.

Lance shouted behind the hand pressed firmly over his mouth as Shiro and Keith turned around to leave. He continued squirming in the one-handed hold the large rock alien kept his arms in. They roughly pulled him down a dark alley and avoided open areas. The two other aliens snuck around on either side of him, their eyes darted around searching their surroundings thoroughly. After a few minutes of not even getting the hold to budge, Lance looked around, trying to think back to his Garrison training.

Well… Garrison training would’ve dictated he not be distracted or taken off-guard by a pretty alien girl running a store booth. From the way she shrugged her shoulder and started talking to another guy as these guys grabbed him from behind and pushed him into the nearest alleyway, she must’ve been less interested in him than he thought...

He immediately tried to call out to Shiro and Keith, but they didn’t seem to notice as he was dragged off. 

The aliens didn’t give him an inch in leeway as they forced him to strut until they came to a warehouse a block away. The rock alien led him inside and pushed him against a metal pole just sitting in the middle of the room.

“Stay,” the big one said with a deep below. 

“Who just has a metal pole in the middle of a building like this?” Lance swallowed as the alien growled threateningly in response. “Come on, guys. We can be pals, right? I’m not exactly a good dancer, but I could give pole dancing a try, if you want.”

One of the hunched kidnappers grabbed a black fibre cloth and inched closer to him. Lance’s eyes widened and he shook his head nervously, hands up in front of him in surrender. “Uh… I don’t think that’s really needed here…” 

The alien put a hand against Lance’s chest and pressed hard. “Stay still.” He grumbled, voice exactly as Lance expected it to be. Hard, gritty, rough… there’d be a rock joke here if he wasn’t so anxious. 

Lance reached his hands out and put them over the alien’s arm and tried to push slightly. 

The alien ignored any pressure removing its hand and rolling the fabric over his eyes a few times before cutting it and tucking the strand at the back of Lance’s head. 

Now blinded, Lance could do very little as the aliens pulled him away from the pole and forced him to stand. Lance was about to raise his hands again and make a joke, but the rock alien’s hands snatched his wrists, forcing them behind his back before looping rope several times, and tight, between and around his wrists.

The rope dug into his fragile skin. “Ouch! You keep your eyes over your shoulders! When Shiro finds out I’m gone, he’ll-” 

They shoved something into his mouth, small at first, like a golf ball. Lance screwed up his face in annoyance and tried to spit it out, but before he realised it was happening, it expanded until it molded to the shape of his mouth, holding down his tongue. Lance shouted in surprise. The ball pulsated as Lance tried to move his tongue around, but, as if there was a chance he might spit it out, they tied cloth over his mouth and tied it off behind his head. 

He muffled his distaste, squirming and murmuring to see what he could hear. It was very thorough… it was unlikely Shiro or Keith would be able to hear him even if he made a big ruckus. Lance sighed, trying to instead squint out of the blindfold, but it was thick and effective. 

They forced plugs into his ears and he could feel them expanding as well, filling up the ear canal until everything was silent. 

Lance’s muffled pleas turned panicked. He began to struggle more violently, pulling at the rope around his wrists and starting to run on instinct. 

The big rock alien, Lance assumed, put one hand on his chest and pushed him back. He stumbled back, landing square on his buttocks against the pole. He shook his head, hoping against hope for someone to help him, to listen to him. 

Instead, they took more rope, starting on his ankles. He tried to pull them away, but they managed to tie the rope between his legs, around his ankles, and then additionally in the heel of his shoe. Then they bound above and below his knees. Finally, he felt them grab him roughly by the shoulder and bind his chest and arms, tying the rope over his shoulders and under his arm-pit for good measure. 

He screamed behind the gag, hearing the deafening sound of nothing. Lance shook his head, crying out for help, trying to be as loud as he could be to bring the attention of anyone. He didn’t even know if it was working as something grabbed the rope behind his chest and pulled hard, dragging him across the floor. 

Lance thrashed, his breathing heavy and elevated. He felt like he was suffocating, struggling to breathe only through his nose.

Someone reached out and grabbed his face by the jawline, forcing him to look in a certain direction. His body stopped moving, but he could tell the hand wasn’t a friendly one. They weren’t gently stroking his face but examining him. 

He couldn’t concentrate on anything. His eyes wet the blindfold with tears as he was pulled a few feet more and then thrown into something cold to the touch. Lance squealed at the sudden temperature and moved around, trying to get some understanding of where he was. 

Lance moved to the right, to the left, and then his heart skipped a beat. They’d stuck him somewhere tight, like a metal box. His eyes widened under the blindfold, and then he started screaming. He tried to get out of the box using all of his strength, but another hand pushed him back inside, hard. 

He felt the warning in it, but Lance was freaking out. He pulled at his bonds, fighting them with every ounce of his strength, and the small fraction of light he managed to get through the blindfold was extinguished as a lid was added to the box, trapping Lance inside. 

His whole body felt like it was on fire. The rope became a constant reminder of his helplessness, the ball in his mouth large and difficult to maneuver. Lance couldn’t think through the panic. He couldn’t focus on anything. 

Lance sobbed, tears falling under the blindfold and down his cheek, caught by the cloth gag.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like days passed in that metallic box. 

Lance managed to finally calm himself down enough to breathe normally and think somewhat rationally. He breathed in heavily and slowly breathed out an exhale. Now he wasn’t going crazy over his situation, he realised he still had oxygen. 

They weren’t planning on killing him, for whatever that's worth. It seemed they wanted him helpless and ready for transport… but beyond the slight rumbling of the box as it moved on some truck or ship, there wasn’t a lot of other information to be garnered. 

He sighed, swallowing as best as he could. His thrashing exhausted him, leaving him sweating in his t-shirt, pilot’s jacket, and jeans. The rope bit into his exposed wrists, and he could feel the pang of pain where the rope rubbed raw in every movement. 

Lance figured the best use of his time would be put to testing his bonds thoroughly, instead of just thrashing about wildly. He tried his wrists first, blindly searching for a knot amongst all the coils. When that ended up useless, he moved on to loosening the chest rope, but with the rope over his shoulder and knotted with the rope binding his chest and arms, it didn’t have much hope of coming free either. 

The ankles and knees were similarly as unyielding, only moving a smidge more in one direction, but moving little more. 

He thrashed against the box in frustration. If only he’d focused on helping Shiro and Keith with their pick-up, it wouldn’t have ended up like this. At the very least, he’d have some back-up when they started to kidnap him. 

It had to be about Voltron. Whatever the reason they grabbed him, it had to be about bringing down Voltron. 

He didn’t have any proof; he didn’t see or hear anything that would leave him to believe this, but he knew Voltron was the great many reasons for all of his incarcerations and problems. 

Lance sobbed again, curling up his body a little closer to his midriff for what little comfort it gave him. The deafening silence started to weigh on him more than he thought it would. He wasn’t even granted the ability to look around at his horrible surroundings. The world might explode, and he wouldn’t realise it until the very last second. 

He struggled weakly once more, tears falling freely down his cheek; Lance felt them tickle and leave a marked path along his cheek. As if it would help him, he started scratching his head against the metal, trying with all his heart to bring back some sense. Even if it was only to look at the dismal situation he’d landed himself in. He needed it. Needed to bring something back. When the box opened, he’d at least be able to see who he’d been grabbed by, see his new life coming. 

Whatever was transporting Lance came to a stop before he made any headway. The box was lifted clumsily and shook.

He let out a protest to be more careful with him. 

The box was set down vertically with his feet down… at least… it felt like they were down. God… Lance was starting to get sick. How long had it been without knowing what was up and down? He’d have spit, but the gag kept him from even that pleasure. 

He felt the box tremble and a small fraction of light peered beyond the blindfold. Lance set to shouting behind the gag again, struggling to beg for freedom. He knew someone was looking at him and hoped against hope he’d found some kind and gentle soul to at least give him something to relieve his torture. 

A hand reached out and grabbed his jawline again, forcing his head to the right, then the left. The fur of the alien brushed against his skin.

Lance’s eyes widened under the blindfold and exclaimed. 

Galra. 

His heart began to beat hard against his chest, and his breathing hiked up once more. Lance floundered suddenly, the box falling back and hit the floor. The box trembled as the back of his head slammed against the metal box. He groaned, pulling his body in again, willing his hands freed to nurse his injury. 

Again, the box was raised and the hand reached out, grabbing him by the rope on his chest, pulling him slightly out. Hot breath touched Lance’s nose and hot pressure was placed against his cloth gag.

He resumed struggling again, afraid of what the feeling meant.

A furry head leaned in and kissed at his neck while another hand touched his shirt. It rubbed along the cloth side-to-side, and then slipped under. The fur tickled his skin, and he squealed at the touch. And, almost as soon as it had come, it stopped. The Galra threw him back into the box, which held still.

The darkness came back as the lid was returned and the box began to move once more horizontally. 

Lance shook his head, crying out from the gag. He fought his bonds, afraid and alone. Every sense beyond unwanted touch stolen from him. 

\-------

The hunters put him down somewhere for a long while. 

Lance believed he could feel sudden stabs of pain all around his body, like knives pushed through the box. He could almost hear a chainsaw buzzing or maybe guns primed at his box. So many things came and went out of his head. There wasn’t anything he could really pin down, especially since he couldn’t trust any of his senses. Betrayal haunted him.

The hours crept on, maybe days, weeks. 

He didn’t know. 

He couldn’t know. 

The box suddenly opened again.

Lance cried out, shaking his head.

A hand reached out and ran through his hair.. But it was no comfort to Lance. 

He thrashed, kicking out with his legs at some unknown assailant. An arm wrapped around one of his legs and a set of arms grabbed him from underneath. Lance screamed, whimpering. 

The blindfold tore from his face quickly, and Lance blinked. The light was so bright. He took it in as long as he could, blinking quickly to get a guage on his situation before his sight was removed once more. 

God, had he never been so happy to see Keith. 

Keith’s eyes flashed to Shiro who was working on unbinding Lance’s legs. He said something, Lance couldn’t hear it. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to be free now, get out of this place. 

Wait… they followed him all the way here. Where there were Galra…

Lance started squirming again, trying to talk.

Keith got the message and started to remove all the stuff on Lance’s ears and pulled the cloth off. He paused at the ball and tried to figure out how to make it go down. “Lance, it’s going to be okay. We’re here.” 

Sound came in like a symphony testing their instruments. He almost didn’t hear anything Keith said through the loud sounds from the ship, the rope slipping and sliding and rubbing against his skin, Shiro and Keith’s breathing… God… it hurt.  

Lance murmured, feeling half-brain dead. He didn’t want to forget why he was so worried. Once the ball was out, he needed to tell them what he knew. Maybe they already knew, but it needed to be said. For the safety of everyone. 

Keith reached his index finger into Lance’s mouth and started to pull the ball until it popped and flew across the room. 

“Galra-” Lance coughed, breathing in a heavy dose of oxygen. “I could tell. We’re not safe.”

Shiro and Lance shared a look. “You’re right. We saw them when we came in.” Shiro pulled more rope down from Lance’s knees. 

Lance immediately spread out his legs, taking in the freedom of movement. He doubted he’d let his body touch the other for a while. Keith started working on his wrists and chest. He seemed to struggle with the sheer amount of rope and knots. Lance didn’t even get to the point of loosening any of the knots, so he could only imagine how impossible it might seem from an outsider. It felt impossible to him.

Shiro stood to look out the door, flashing his eyes up and down the hallway back and forth. His eyes were serious, and his ears were listening for any sounds. 

Keith grunted as he managed to get a knot taken down.

“How did you two find me?” Lance realised his voice was raspy from lack of use. He looked at Keith, blinking through tears. 

“Well…” Keith hesitated. “I’m sorry to say we didn’t come straight away. We first assumed your disappearance was just self-inflicted. Someone caught your eye and you wandered off.” 

Lance shrugged, then winced in pain. “You’re not wrong. I got caught while talking to this girl. Guess she was in on it…” He sighed, thinking about the beautiful face used against him. “They nabbed me and pulled me down the nearest alley.”

Keith nodded, biting his lip as he managed another knot. “We took the supplies to the castle and when we didn’t see you, we went back to the store. You weren’t anywhere, so we started running around looking for you. Shiro saw you getting put into this box and from there, we followed the ship.”

“Thankfully they took their sweet time tying me up, huh?” Lance shivered. 

Shiro looked over, a pained look quickly hidden behind the reminder of his duty. He turned to look back to the hallway again.

Keith took down one more knot and the rope fell apart.

Lance moved his hands up and flexed them. “I’m glad you were able to find me so quick. Started to feel like I was in there for… I dunno. Days?”

Keith and Shiro shared another look, but they didn’t say anything. Keith helped Lance to his feet and put Lance’s left arm around his shoulder. “Alright, we need to get out of here. A.S.A.P.” Shiro brought his arm online again, the bright pink flashing with deadly sharpness. 

Keith pulled Lance along as they hurried down the hallway. 

Shiro led them down, a finger to his ear, relaying information from Pidge. “To the right.” He gestured, turning the corner with his weapon at the ready. 

It took a few minutes of weaving in and out through hallways and rooms, avoiding Galra foot soldiers.

Lance, for once in his life, stayed quiet. Quieter than when he was gagged.

He didn’t want it to happen again. 

The alarm blared as they entered the dock. 

Shiro suddenly moved back and took Lance’s other arm. They practically lifted him as they ran for the Red Lion. 

The door behind them opened and before they could react, lasers shot at them, barely missing as they whizzed by. Shiro let go of Lance and turned around with his hand. He intercepted a few close shots as Keith stood on the platform and ordered it up. 

He placed Lance quickly on the seat and sent the platform back down for Shiro. 

The platform shot back up a few seconds later. Shiro heaved as he looked up at Keith.

“Go!”


	3. Chapter 3

Lance stared at the floor blankly. A long blue blanket was draped over his shoulders and a warm cup of… something. Coran swore up and down that it was just like their Earth “cocoa.” He was wrong, of course. In some part of his head, Lance appreciated the thought, but he more appreciated the warmth of the cup against his palms. It fought back the memory of the cold box against his bare flesh. 

Allura and the rest went to the deck to deal with getting the hell out of dodge. 

Which left Lance alone. Again. 

He didn’t look up until the door opened an hour later. 

Keith stood in the doorway, arms crossed in front of him. He didn’t say anything at first, just watching Lance. 

Lance shared the stare back, but without much meaning. He let his mind wander to Keith’s face, noting the shape of his nose and mouth. Thoughtfully contemplating his calm demeanor. It certainly wasn’t like that earlier. Keith looked worried. 

It seemed like Keith didn’t want to say anything or break the silence. He waited patiently for Lance to do something, but Lance just stared at him blankly. Eventually, Keith walked in and sat down next to Lance, crossing his fingers in his lap, elbows on his knees, and staring at the floor.

Lance, on the other hand, kept watching Keith, memorising every line in his face down to how he parted his hair. “Thank you.”

Keith looked up suddenly and blinked. “Uh… what?”

“For saving me.” Lance finally pulled his eyes away, raising them to the ceiling. “It felt like I was in there for weeks.” Silence followed, but Lance knew without looking at Keith that he was listening intently. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so helpless. How long was I in there?”

Keith swallowed and closed his eyes. “Three days.” 

Lance breathed out in surprise. “Wow... “ 

“I’m sorry, Lance. We should’ve been keeping a closer eye out or made sure we looked for you sooner. They put you in the box then they must’ve kept you in it for about a day before you were taken out. I assumed you were, at least, because there weren’t any Galra in the warehouse they took you to. Then they kept you in the box for two and a half days.” Keith sighed. “I think it might’ve been a whole other day if we hadn’t come, they were close to a Galra spacehub.”

“Well… I’m out and free to walk around.” Lance held the cup tighter, realising it’d lost its warmth. 

Keith reached out and put a comforting hand on Lance’s knee and squeezed gently. “I’m really really sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Lance pat Keith’s hand once and then moved to stand. “I… need to go lay down.”

“Alright…” Keith brought his hand back, stood, and walked to the door. “If you need anything, you know how to contact Allura on the deck. She’ll be there for the rest of the night navigating us to a new distress signal. Get some rest.” 

Lance didn’t look up as Keith walked out, the door swiftly closing behind him. His eyes began to fill with tears, and he moved to rest on his haunches, bowing his head and pulling the blanket over him. He forgot he had the cup in his hand and dropped it as he reached both of his hands up to cover his eyes. 

All that would heal his fears now… would be time.


End file.
